DaveKat Admitting
by Erisol Vantas
Summary: Dave looses a bet and is forced to spend a month in the same house as his so called "crush" Karkat little does he know that Karkat has flushed feelings for the "cool kid".


-Be Dave Stider-

You walk back into your living room, where you had left Karkat only moments earlier and sit on the couch beside him. Karkat looks at you with a bit of annoyance and you chuckle, rolling your eyes. He shakes his head still giving you that look...you soon enough shrug it off and get on with the main question "so what the hell do you wanna do?

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW...ITS YOUR HUMAN HIVE"

"man, its called a house"

"WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS IT'S YOURS...THEREFOR YOU DECIDE WHAT WE DO"

You shrug "fine fine fine" you look around the room in hopes of finding something to do but sigh when you find nothing. You look at Karkat, who's currently not really paying attention to anything and ask "how about we just watch one of your stupid romcoms..."

Karkats face basically lights up after you say this and he nods, standing, and walking over to the movie case and looking through them before picking one "WHOA YOU ACTUALLY HAVE THIS MOVIE?" he holds up the movie case and you sigh, nodding slightly, knowing how bad that movie is...but hey if it makes him happy then what the hell, right?

You've had a so called "crush" of Karkat for a while now... obviously he doesn't know about it and you don't exactly have any plans on telling him at the moment or even tonight. Maybe tomorrow? nah...next day? no... you sigh again, knowing you'll have to tell him one of these days, seeing as though Karkat's going to be staying at your house for about a month thanks to a stupid bed you lost...you really need to stop engaging in bets but you know that wont ever happen. After a few more seconds karkat catches your attention...he seems to be asking af your ready to watch the movie. "look karkles if I'm going to be forced to watch this shitty movie then your the ones who's going to make the popcorn"

Karkat rolls his eyes before getting up from his spot and going into the kitchen muttering, "FUCKING STRIDER AND HIS GOG DAMN DEMANDS AND FUCKING CONDITIONS". After Karkat gets up you decide to head upstairs and throw something more comfortable on. After rummaging through your drawer you pull out a pair of pajama pants and a long sleeve shirt, removing your clothes and putting them on. You throw your clothes in the hamper in you room that's near your bed. Your about to close the drawer when something in the back catches you attention...it seems to be a small cast but...your not really sure. You pull it out of your drawer and looks at it, seeing that its a graying tin...your not sure whats inside but it looks vaguely familiar...you spend a few seconds trying to figure out what it is. Your about to open it when you hear Karkat's voice calling for you, you set down the box on your dresser and head downstairs.

You get downstairs barley being able to see anything due to Karkat turning out the lights...you maneuver your way over to the couch and sit beside Karkat. Karkat clicks play on the remote, playing the movie and skipping through the commercials to the actual movie where he soon becomes engrossed in the movie. You watch for a few seconds before getting bored with it and glancing at the small troll sitting beside you...he looks so cute...you sigh slightly and lean back on the couch, taking a few pieces of popcorn from the bowl.A few minutes more and karkat looks back at you, tilting his head slightly before sitting back against the couch and returning to watch the movie.

-Be Karkat Vantas-

You're currently watching your all time favorite movie...but...you kind of wish dave would have pick something to watch...you admittingly are flushed for the "cool kid" but of course he doesn't know, nor does he care hes too interested in Terezi your pretty sure that if you WERE to tell him he'd only reject you. You sigh slightly looking at the cool kid...wondering if you should say something you shrug it off for the time being but...the thought of him keeps coming back all you want is him...the cool kid...Dave Strider...you shake your head trying to distract yourself with the movie, slightly and unconsciously leaning on dave, resting your head on his shoulder.

-Be Dave Strider-

You look at karkat and are actually quite surprised you figure its best you don't say anything though...after all you wouldn't want to miss an opportunity p like this but it...also gets you thinking. What...if karkat actually DID like you you laugh to yourself but still continue to think about it...if you were to tell him that you had a crush on him right now...what would he say? what would he do? if he rejected you would he stop hanging out with you? or...would he admit that he likes you too...screw it you need to ask a "professional" you slightly move away from karkat and stand, going back up to your room, leaving karkat too engrossed in the movie to notice your absence. You enter your room and take out your cellphone, calling the one person who could probably maybe help you.

-Be Dirk Strider-

Your phone starts ringing some absurd ringtone that you think is the best thing ever and you pick it up, answering it "Hey, whats up lil man?"

"Bro we need ta talk"

"Bout what?"

"Ok...so I'm not telling you this because I want to..but in runnin outa options"

"So lay it on me lil man whats up?"

You hear dave sigh slightly and say "So Karkles is over right...and anyway I...wanted ta ask him out and shit but...I'm not really sure if he's inta me...what should I do"

"Man ya gotta get your ass down there and tell him..but not directly...just kinda leave hints untill you realize hes too clueless to figure it out"

"What-"

"shh you'll know what I mean when it happens anyway man I gotta go Jakes waitin for me" You hang up the phone and put it back in your pocket.

-Be Dave Strider-

you put your phone back in your pocket and head back downstairs, sitting back down on the couch. Karkat looks at you with a confused look "when the hell did you leave?"

You shake your head "ya see...this is why your the most observant person ever"

"what?"

"sarcasm dude"

karkat rolls his eyes and mutters, "you fucking humans and your god damn sarcasm"

You shrug as karkat turns to watch the movie again. You glance up at the tv here and there while you...i guess while you plan out how your going to do this without freaking him out. You think for about 10 minutes before the movie ends and karkat waves his hand in front oh your face, trying to get your attention. You look at him as he sighs slightly "you weren't even watching the fucking movie were you?"

"hella yeah of course i was"

Karkat looks at you in disbelief "whatever you say..."

You both sit back on the couch in uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say or even do next. You turn your head to look at at karkat. "hey man ya think we shou-" your cut off when karkat pulls you into a kiss.


End file.
